Cumpleaños
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hidan y Akatsuki lo celebrara a lo grande *KakuHidan* toques KisaIta, PeinKonan y MadaDeiSaso.


Un joven albino despierta entre las sabanas de su cama, voltea a la izquierda pero no ve a su compañero.

-"Seguramente esta en el baño" – piensa despreocupadamente, se estira cual felino y se levanta directo al baño con una sonrisa. Hoy se celebra el día que nació.

Entra escuchando caer el agua de la regadera, se deshace de sus prendas, que consiste en solo un pantalón de pijama y los boxers.

Al meterse a la ducha ve a su amado moreno como Dios lo trajo al mundo, mostrando sus trabajados pechos y pectorales junto con ese vientre cuadriculado.

Sonríe para si mismo, sintiéndose vagamente orgulloso de ser el único que conoce cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

-Venga Hidan, el agua esta tibia – No puede negarlo, ver como el agua recorre esos músculos junto con su cabello castaño húmedo es algo que lo excita a sobremanera.

-Kakuzu, ¿Si recuerdas que día es hoy, verdad? – el moreno lo abrasa por la espalda, al tiempo que muerde su cuello.

-Claro que lo se. Feliz cumpleaños Hidan – pega ambos cuerpos para que el menor sienta su erección contra su trasero.

-Joder, ¿Tan temprano y ya duro? – mueve su trasero de manera que rose contra el miembro duro del mayor.

El ojiverde lo acorrala contra la pared de la regadera, toma el jabón y se embarra un poco en las manos, con dos dedos enjabonados comienza a estimular al usuario de ojos lila.

-Mierda, Kakuzu… ¿Cuánto me vas a hacer esperar? – sonrojado y empapado, aun le reclama que no ha comenzado con la acción principal.

-Si tu lo quieres ya – apoya la blanca espalda contra los azulejos y deja que sus piernas se ciñan a su cadera, mete la punta de su enorme miembro y a partir de ahí, con una simple estocada, lo penetra por completo.

-Ahh… Joder Kakuzu – se abraza a su cuello mientras se mueve al ritmo del inmortal mayor.- Eres…un...Ah...salvaje.

-Yo…también te quiero – da una fuerte estocada haciendo que el joven debajo de él se retuerza de placer.

El ojivioleta puede sentir la presión en su miembro, sabe que es solo cuestión de poco tiempo para que todo termine en una gran oleada de placer.

-Me…vengo – gime en su cara, no puede contener el placer. El mayor da una última estocada para después venirse en el interior del albino.

-Ahh…ah…jum – sus respiraciones se normalizan y sus cuerpos se tranquilizan con el sonido del agua.

Pocos minutos después, ambos están terminando de ducharse.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué tipo de cosas me tendrás preparadas para el resto del día?

-Juju, al rato te enteras – cierra la llave del agua y saca su brazo para buscar toallas, toma una verde y una violeta, se enreda la verde alrededor de la cintura y la violeta la enreda en la pequeña cadera de Hidan. Se visten como siempre, con la excepción de que no traen puestas sus capas, y van a desayunar.

-Vamos – ambos caminan al comedor, donde sorpresivamente, no hay nadie, no se escucha ningún ruido.

-¿Y los demás? – caminan a la cocina y se preparan algo de desayunar

-Pues… Como gesto especial, le pedí de favor al líder que nos dejara la cueva sola todo el día.

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-Claro que no, pero me dio tiempo hasta que se metiera el sol.

-Bueno, algo es algo – va a la sala y se sienta junto con su desayuno, prende la televisión.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, te la daré en cuanto terminemos de desayunar – toma asiento junto con él, no bien, después de un rato, volteo al plato de su amante, vio que estaba limpio, como si nunca se hubiera comido en el.

-¿me darás mi sorpresa ya? – le sonríe cual niño.

-Déjame terminar – sigue comiendo hasta acabar.- De acuerdo, vamos al cuarto.

El ojilila toma el brazo moreno y corre a su cuarto, jalando al mayor en el proceso.

-Bien, llegamos, ¿Y mi sorpresa?

-Ay Hidan – camina al buró que esta al lado de la cama tamaño matrimonial. Saco una pequeña cajita de color violeta y se la entrego. Hidan, como cualquier niño emocionado, abrió de golpe la cajita, encontrándose con dos cosas:

Un nuevo collar con el signo de su dios y un pedazo de tela con el diseño de un leopardo, al sacarla noto que era como una "tanga" que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Al verla, se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Joder Kakuzu…Gracias.

-¿No te probaras la tanga? Es para ver si te queda o la tengo que cambiar.

-Etto…De acuerdo – se metió al baño y a los pocos minutos salio, la tanga dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas y remarcaba su trasero.

-Me queda perfecta.

-Dios, te vez – el moreno se levanto de la cama y camino al menor, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo beso, hurgando la boca con su lengua.

Fueron caminando sin querer a la cama, donde Kakuzu tumbo al peliblanco, sacándose la ropa y quedar en ropa interior.

-Kakuzu – en su desesperación por no tener dentro suyo, otra vez, al tesorero, con los dedos de los pies le quito el boxer.- Admítelo, eso es talento.

-Si, pero esto es mas…excitante – tomo entre sus dientes el borde de la tanga y la fue bajando de poco en poco hasta quitársela por completo.

-Ah – gimió al sentir la lengua del mayor hundirse en su entrada, moviendo y expandiendo. _Eso_ era excitante.

Grito de placer al sentir como de una sola estocada le metía toda su hombría.

-Rayos, estas…apretado – da en lo mas profundo de su interior.

-Oh por Jashin – sus mejillas están completamente sonrojadas, su cabello despeinado. En una acción inconciente, cierra su ojo derecho y su mano izquierda la cierra en un puño, el cual pone cerca de su ojo izquierdo, su mano derecha esta enredada entre las sabanas.

-Hidan – pega su cuerpo contra el más pequeño, mientras coloca su mano detrás de la cabeza albina.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Kakuzu? – rodeo su amplia espalda con sus brazos.

-Espera – dio una fuerte estocada, apoyándose incluso en los dedos de los pies, de manera que fuera mas profunda.

-AHH!! ESPERA, ¡NO! – entierra las uñas en su espalda. Ese dolor de la estocada, junto con el placer de llegar al orgasmo, lo hizo sentir en el séptimo cielo.

El ojiverde termino dejando su semen en el interior un poco maltratado del ojilila, quien se quedo dormido un poco después.

O

O

O

Algunas horas mas tarde, el inmortal menor abría sus ojos, aun se sentía sonrojado, de a poco se incorporo en la cama. Miro por la ventana, ya estaba entrada la tarde, el crepúsculo ya hacia acto de presencia.

Bajo la mirada a su cuerpo, tenia la gruesa capa de Kakuzu cubriéndolo, por lo visto el mayor se tomo la molestia de limpiarlo y cobijarlo, incluso ponerle pantalones.

-Ay me duele un poco – se reincorpora, busca su peine y gel para controlar su cabello.

Al salir de la recamara, camina a la sala de estar, esta a oscuras, prende la luz.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hidan! – los Akatsuki le gritan, obviamente para hacerlo, tuvieron que beber sake, primero que nada.

-Gracias.. Pero ¿Ya están ebrios?

-Claro que no – llega Deidara a su lado con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una botella tamaño personal de sake.

-Claro y el líder no tiene percings en su cara. Al parecer soy el único sobrio.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen; "Si no puedes con ellos, únteles" – llega Itachi con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas y tendiéndole una botella de sake con un moño azul.- Es de parte mía y de Kisame.

-Gracias – la abre sin ningún cuidado y bebe directo de la botella, un largo trago.- Tsss que bueno esta – tiene sus blancas mejillas al rojo vivo.

Al poco tiempo, la música resuena en la cueva.

The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire!!

Follow the líder, líder, líder, follow the líder,

¡Sígueme!

Todos bailan de lado a lado siguiendo a Pein por toda la sala, agitando en el aire su mano derecha, saltan, bailan.

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Metro, metro, metrosexual

Nadie entiende su lado femenino

Es un hombre que se quiere ver divino.

Deidara esta bailando sobre la mesa, le baila a todo Akatsuki en general, moviendo ese trasero que tiene sin ningún pudor, se ha quitado la capa para mayor comodidad.

Así continua la noche hasta que ya son las cinco, casi las seis. Todos estaban con sus parejas.

Deidara se hizo de un trío con Sasori y Tobi, una noche para recordar, aunque en la mañana despertó un poco adolorido.

Kisame e Itachi seguían dormidos, el último recostado sobre el pecho del peliazul.

Zetsu se hizo una cita con una flor que se encontró por ahí, al parecer le fue bien.

Pein y Konan tenían la puerta de la habitación del primero cerrada con un letrero de "No molestar".

Por último, Kakuzu ya había despertado, miraba a Hidan recostado sobre su pecho, tranquilamente dormido. Su respiración pausada y tranquila era lo que se escuchaba.

Acaricio las hebras platinadas despacio, como gozaba el verlo dormido y tranquilo, sin preocupaciones (Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser. Hakuna Matata, nada que temer (8) XD).

-Kakuzu – murmuro aun dormido, se apego un poco más al moreno, inconcientemente llevo su pulgar a su boca.

-Hidan…Eres un mocoso – rodeo su pequeña espalda con su brazo para darle un mayor cobijo.

En definitiva ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de Hidan, aunque a la mañana siguiente estaba adolorido de atrás, justo como Deidara.

_Solo una cosa que decir…_

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIDAN!! X3 _

_Espero les aya gustado esto, que me tomo toda la tarde, ya son las 10 de la noche y¡¡estoy llena de cafeína!! _

_En fin, bye y buenas noches._

_P.D. ¡¡Hakuna matata, una forma de ser!! Hakuna Matata, ¡nada que temer! XD_


End file.
